


Comfort

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine finds comfort in submission, and afterwards, in Adrianne's arms.





	Comfort

The wood of the bench felt hard and cool as Nadine lolled against it, every last drop of energy depleted. Her body felt raw, aching and throbbing profoundly even through the afterglow that seeped her bones. Each breath came out ragged as she floated in the aether, not yet able to return to Nirn, not yet able to function.

“Nadine.” A voice, soft and clear, cut through the blood still rushing in her ears. “You doing all right?”

A hand gently brushed Nadine’s, anchoring her, grounding her. She held on, looking up at her Mistress through bleary, tear-smudged eyes. Even through the blur, she could see the softness, the concern.

Nadine nodded as she slowly sat up, allowing Adrianne to lead her to the plush bed next to them. She sank into the quilts and furs, the scent of lavender filling her nostrils as arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a warm, comforting embrace. They breathed together, every movement like waves lazily lapping against the shore on a summer’s eve.

Nadine sunk into Adrianne, sated and secure, feeling her kiss the crown of her head. Each time they did this Nadine gave Adrianne a little more—her trust, her resolve, her inner self. And each time, Adrianne gave the same in return—a reason to trust, to display reverence. There was comfort in actions and words, and Nadine was only ever one away from Adrianne’s unyielding kindness and safe embrace.

There was tenderness and reverence from Adrianne’s side, too—Nadine felt it as she was eased into a hot bath, Adrianne running her hands through her hair as she washed it. She felt it as Adrianne tended to her beaten, bruised arse, smoothing in salve with such a gentle hand it made pleasure bloom in her stomach even as her flesh ached. She felt it as she handed her a platter of food and drink, smiling as Nadine sighed contentedly with every morsel she ate.

That evening, as they wrapped blankets around themselves and cuddled into each other, Nadine ran her fingers across Adrianne’s brown skin, revelling in her beauty. Her chin cupped against Adrianne’s shoulder, her honey-brown hair softly tickling Nadine’s nose. She fussed, smoothing down the stray strands as she held Adrianne closer.

“Still awake?” Adrianne turned, deep brown eyes twinking in the dim light. “Thought I’d tired you out today.”

As Nadine’s lips found Adrianne’s, kissing her slowly and deeply, she doubted she’d ever tire.


End file.
